1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicular storage device, and more particularly, to an anti-shock device for a vehicular hard disc drive (HDD), for minimizing vibration applied to the HDD being a large capacity of storage device so that the HDD can be employed in a vehicle generating much vibration, and an assembly method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Together with car automation and electronification, in recent years, a car is equipped with various electronic equipments such as an automatic personal computer, a car audio/video, a navigation system, a telematics system, and a MPEG-1 Audio Layer 3 (MP3) player. According to upgrading of and association between the electronic equipments, a gradually larger capacity of vehicular storage device is being required.
As the conventional vehicular storage device, a memory such as a random access memory (RAM) and a read only memory (ROM) generally installed within the electronic equipment, or a flash memory connected to the exterior of an electronic device has been used. However, the conventional memory has a drawback in that it is difficult to satisfy a storage capacity required for the respective electronic equipments, and a unit price per storage capacity is expensive.
Accordingly, it is a recent trend that the hard disk drive (HDD) being the large capacity of storage device is gradually used for the vehicular electronic equipment.
However, it is not designed to endure a vibration generated from the car with only the single-part HDD itself. Therefore, a separate HDD anti-shock method is being required. However, it is an initial stage of applying the HDD to the car without an anti-shock structure for the HDD. As shown in FIG. 1, in the conventional art, the HDD is firmly fixed and coupled to a HDD bracket using a screw and then, its resultant assembly is installed within the vehicular electronic equipment. Therefore, a vibration shock transmitted to the vehicular electronic equipment depending on a car driving state such as a sudden acceleration, a sudden stop, or driving on an unpaved road is transmitted to the HDD as it is through the HDD bracket, thereby causing an erroneous operation and a damage of the HDD.